I'll be there for you
by AyumiTora
Summary: Rei and Shinji are dating? Asuka finds out and ends up fighting with Shinji now. Kaworu arrives to try and save the day but will his own feelings get in the way? Rated M for some sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The skies were dark and grey as a heavy fall of rain pushed its way through the city known as Tokyo 3. Puddles were scattered across the roads and building tops. A loud and thunderous roar could be heard all throughout the city, echoing. The rain fell harder as small bits of hail started to join it. It was murky and foggy outside and the lightning had knocked out all of the town's power. Two children ran through the rain and hail, holding their book bags over their heads in hope of keeping dry and unharmed by the hail. No cars dared to race through the roads, this allowed the two to cross a hill-side road and enter an empty bus stop to stay dry.

The bench in the stop had long ago been stolen away by some gangsters. Who never returned to the spot afterwards. One of the children, a 14 year old male chuckled a bit in relief before brushing off some water from his nearly black hair. The second child, a female redhead with deep blue eyes stayed silent as she brush the water off herself. A thunderous roar hit nearby, causing the ground to shake hard and rough enough to push one of the children into the other.

"A-Asuka? A-are you alright?" The boy asked timidly, while a small and nearly invisible blush crossed his face. The redhead stayed silent, as if she hadn't heard him. Her arms held onto his separately while her head rested on his shoulder. The boy stayed silent with her awaiting an answer. Nothing still. 12 minutes passed. Still no response. The boys blush had long ago faded. "Shinji..." The girl finally managed to utter. Shinji looked at her with surprise before answering her call. "Y-yes? What is it Asuka?"

"Rei and you... Have you two...Kissed yet?" Asuka asked her grip tightened on his shirt sleeves, pinching his skin a little. The blush returned with vengeance as His face turned a bright red. The lightning flashed close by, creating a thunderous roar again. A memory of the previous day's activities raced through the boys mind. That day he had taken a blue haired female racing through a local beach after school, later on in the same night the girl and he were laying on the beach pointing and looking at the brightly lit stars that hid in the sky during the day. Shinji smiled and shut his eyes as the girl pointed out another star and made a joke. Upon opening them however... The boy found the females lips on top of his own, a blushed crossed his face but he returned it and shut his own eyes in the process as he returned the kiss.

Shinji could feel a slight drop of water sink through his shirt, his eyes popped open at that instant. His breathing became uneven as he thought of what he could say. Should he lie? He could make Asuka happy, but at the same time he could also damage his relationship with Rei. If he told the truth, he could hurt Asuka but better his relationship with Rei, however he didn't wish to do either because of the pain it would inflict on any of the two girls. Two orbs of bright light shun over the hill way, followed by two more orbs. Two cars were sent to pick the children up. The vehicles were small, black, and had the symbol of 'NERV' on their sides and roof. Both stopped in front of the bus stop.

"Y-yes...That is true Asuka..." Shinji said senselessly .The redheads grip released him completely as she stepped away, dropping the cell phone Shinji had in his pocket earlier today. The phone hit the ground, falling into a small puddle of mud. The boy watched Asuka as she walked over to the front car, a man in a black tuxedo held the door open for her. She grabbed the top of the car door and stop.

"Then this is good-bye...Third Child." The redhead said cold and harshly, tears running down her cheeks.

Shinji's eyes widened at these words, his mouth opened to speak but the female seated herself into the vehicle and slammed the door shut. The chauffer rushed to the opposite side where the driver's seat laid, his head too disappeared into the vehicle. The second vehicle drove up to Shinji slightly. The boy stood still. The front passenger door opened and women with purple hair and a red vest walked out. She wore he usual black dress and white cross necklace.

"Shinji? Are you ok?" The women asked, her voice was sweet and gently.

"I...I don't know...Misato..." Shinji answered, as he watched the first vehicle that held Asuka within drove off into the foggy depths and disappeared, lights and all. Misato grabbed him by the wrist firmly and tenderly pulled him over to the back seat of the second car. She shut the door and seated herself in the front passenger's seat once more.

"What happened?" She asked a bit more sternly as the car started moving. "Asuka found out that Rei and I..." Shinji stopped, he couldn't bare to finish. "Are dating?" Misato guessed, a serious looked still engraved on her face. Shinji simply nodded. The words echoed in his mind. _Good-bye... Third Child..._

"We'll get things fixed when we get home. Ok Shinji?" Misato pivoted her head in the boy's direction. Shinji nodded a bit, he kept his gaze on the floor trying to think of what he could've done instead. Misato's eyes narrowed and she returned her own eyes to the road ahead. Meanwhile... In the first car Asuka sat silently in her seat, staring out the window bored and as if nothing had even happen. A man sat in the passenger's seat in front of her. He had a rugged face and his hair was long enough for him to pull into a ponytail. He was wearing his daily blue shirt, red tie, and black pants.

"So happened with you and Shinji now? Another fight?" He questioned jokingly.

"I guess you could call it that..." The redhead answered uncaringly. "Hm? C'mon now, tell me what's wrong," The man smiled cheerfully, he was standing on his knees with his chin buried on his arms which lay on the top of the chair. "Kaji... Can I stay over at your house instead?" The girl asked gloomily, taking her gaze towards her former guardian.

Ryoji looked at Asuka's face, his grin wiped from his face. "Sure, I'll call Misato when we get there and inform her."

Asuka merely nodded and returned her gaze to the land outside of the car. The rain began to lighten up and the sky became less gloomy. _'This all started when that stupid ANGEL attacked...' _Asuka thought narrowing her eyes in rage and hatred at the past weeks memory. Tomorrow would be Monday and she as well as the other two pilots would have to return to school. Unless Asuka transferred to a new school (which was nearly impossible due to NERV) she would have to face both the first and third child, together. Asuka started to become uncomfortable with the fact, her heart throbbing in pain. _'I don't like him... So why am I so hurt and annoyed by this?' _Asuka sighed deeply, in her thoughts.

"It'll be a while before we arrive at my apartment, try to take a nap... Ok?" Ryoji would suggest. "Fine..." Asuka considered this, her voice was already drowsy.

**XXX Meanwhile...XXX**

Back at the bus stop a figure stood watching the cars disappear into a tunnel ahead. The figure lowered themselves down, picking the open and now muddy cell phone up. Standing back up the figure wiped off some of the mud and went through the history of the text massages.

_Time Number Title _

_7:35 PM NERV Need Ride_

_5:30 PM Reply from... It's here_

_5:20 PM Rei Ayanami New Place?_

The figure smiled a bit and clicked the third message. The message wrote:

_Hey Rei, _

_Misato said my father sent you too a new apartment? Can you tell me it so I can pick you up for school tomorrow? _

_Shinji _

Exiting out of the message the figure clicked the second and read the address. "Well this just made my job easier." The figure said, closing the phone and slipping it into his green jacket pocket.

**XXX 12:00 AM Midnight XXX**

"Yeah, I know Misato...But I still think we should keep the two separated for a little while. Ya know? Just till things between them start to shimmer down. Huh? Yeah, Asuka's out cold on my couch." Kaji was talking on his phone. Pacing around in his kitchen and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just make sure Asuka's ok while she's there will you?" Misato asked. "Of course." Kaji responded. "good. I got to go now. Check on Shinji and get some sleep ok?" Misato told Kaji. "Ok, night." Kaji smiled a little. "night" Misato responded.

Ryoji hung up first and placed the phone on the kitchen table. Making his way to his bathroom the man pulled a blanket out and laid it over Asuka tucking it under her a little. "She still talks in her sleep." Ryoji whispered to himself smiling more as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Asuka had to be carried inside from the car since Kaji didn't wish to wake her. It was true she was out cold. Not a sound, movement or anything could wake her tonight. She was at peace now in her dream. No crying or whimpering like the countless nights before.

In her dream she was back at school. It was the last day of it then it was finally summer vacation. She sighed contently in her dream. Hikari and her were talking and gossiping as usual when an Albino boy with silver hair walked up to them. "Hello, you are the great Asuka Langley Sohryu are you not?" He asked smiling warmly. Asuka grinned widely at the word 'Great'.

Standing up and placing her hands on her hips Asuka puffed out her chest. "Of course! Who else could I be?" She said in her pride. "Heh, I don't know. I am visiting from the next grade of course so I don't really know any body here." The albino boy answered. "Really? So why are you here then?" Hikari asked a curious and confused look in her face. "I came to ask Ms. Sohryu here if she would like to join me and a friend of mine to an upcoming fair." The boy answered again. "Hm? Who would you're friend be?" Asuka questioned. "You wouldn't know him. He moved here a week before the last quarter started." The boy replied.

"hm... Alright. Just make sure he's not a jerk." Asuka ordered. The albino boy smiled. "I will." He assured. "Good. By the way, who are you?" Asuka asked. "Me? My names Kaworu Nagisa." He answered, bowing to her. "Alright Kaworu. Where should I meet you?" Asuka requested. "The port near the beach is where it's supposed to be held. So at the ports entrance?" Kaworu suggested. "Ok, and when is this?" Asuka continued her questions. "Saturday. My friend will be delivering mail tomorrow." Kaworu informed.

"Asuka, Asuka, come on. Time to wake up." A voice called out. "Huh?" Asuka looked around. Everything started to fade out to white as she started to feel a slight shaking. "Come on. Misato's coming here to take you and Shinji to school. It's the last day remember?" the voice said. Asuka's eyes slowly started to open. Her sight was still blurry though. "mmhm?" Asuka started to sit up and stretch, her eyes opened a small bit trying to adjust to the lighting. "Finally!" Kaji grinned. "Have a nice dream I take it?" He asked. "Yeah...I can't remember what of though." Asuka answered, rubbing her eyes.

"I made you some breakfast, not much since Misato will be here soon and all." Kaji told Asuka. "Thanks.." Asuka responded. The redhead pulled the blanket off of herself, walking into the kitchen still rubbing her eyes a little. Kaji watched smiling still. _This is really hurting her... But what can be done about it? Rei and Shinji will be crushed if we separate them and Shinji may hate Asuka if we did. _he thought sighing.

Asuka took a seat at the wooden table. A bowl of cereal laid on the table in front of her. "everything will be alright. Don't worry about it Asuka." Kaji tried to comfort her. "Thanks.." Was the only response he got from the redhead. About 15 minutes passed by and doorbell rang. Asuka was fully dressed in her school uniform. A smile was plastered on her face as she opened the door to see Misato, Shinji and Rei. "Hey," Kaji smiled a bit. "Hey" Misato responded. "The cars downstairs Asuka, Rei and Shinji will show you down." Misato announced. "Thank you." Asuka said the smile still plastered on her face.

"Why did you bring Rei for?" Kaji asked grabbing Misato's arm a little tight. "Shinji asked! He said he 'really need to see her'!" Misato answered. "Oi.. What're we going to do about all this?" Kaji sighed. "I don't know.. I guess we just have to sit back and watch.. There's nothing we really can do... Anything we can do will hurt any if not all three of them..." Misato explained. Kaji released his grip on Misato's arm now. "Yeah... Let's hope something happens that keeps all three of them happy..." Kaji said yawning some. "Later" Misato waved not bothering to look back at him. "later" Kaji responded closing his door.

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji were all silent as they stood there in the elevator. Asuka still had her smile on and Rei looked at her confused. Shinji looked at them both with a guilty feeling heavy on him. He hadn't told Rei or anyone else of yesterdays events between Asuka and himself. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Misato's vehicle parked sideways taking up at least three spaces. Misato's driving was always terrifying. Asuka practically skipped out of the elevator and towards the car. "Shinji, is Asuka ok...?" Rei asked. "Yeah... She's just... Really happy that's all." Shinji answered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Hm.. Um Asuka...?" Rei called out. "Yes?" Asuka responded looking back at the first child a childish look on her face. "Are you... Feeling ok?" Rei asked. "of course! I have a date soon!" Asuka answered.

"a date? With who?" Shinji interrupted. "some boys from the next grade. They wanted me to meet them at the port near the beach Saturday." Asuka informed them. "When did they ask you?" Shinji questioned. Asuka hadn't been accepting dates all week. She just stayed home watched TV and talked on the phone with Hikari. "I don't remember what day, but one of the boys talked to me and Hikari during class." Asuka responded seating herself in the front passengers seat of the car. "Ok.." Shinji and Rei sat in the back seat as Asuka took the front.

"I'm glad to hear that Asuka." Rei smiled saying this. Asuka looked at her side mirror, ignoring Rei. The elevator doors opened again and Misato walked out now. "heeey!" Misato shouted grinning as she waved to them. "Hello Ms. Katsuragi." Rei waved back. "Are you all ready?" Misato asked, opening the door to the drivers seat. "Yeah." Asuka answered immediately. Misato turned the key and started the vehicle up, then pulled the stick down out of park and into drive. "Alright, buckle up tight you three! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Misato grinned, hitting the gas and speeding off onto the road.

* * *

yaaay i finally got out of the week of hell here! D yeah... I dunno whether or not to continue this or not... but basically yeah i think it's pretty good. So who do you all think will be the 'mysterious' figure? No it won't be Leo so don't worry about that. Ryo maybe? Kaworu? either way I should have the next chapter done by the end of the week. Please tell me what you guys think.


	2. Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 1 **

Familiar Stranger

**XXX WARNING SEXUAL THEME IN THIS CHAPTER XXX**

"Heh, Misato's kind of a reckless driver huh Rei?" Shinji asked smiling. Rei smiled warmly at Shinji now and nodded in agreement. "That she is Shinji-kun." She'd say. Shinji blushed a light red as she finished that sentence. "Asuka made the entire situation so awkward though..." Rei said looking towards the redhead and showing a little pity and worry for her.

"Great... Shinji's been anchored now..." Toji whined watching Shinji and Rei continue their conversation completely unaware of the gossip around them. "yeah... I thought for sure Asuka would have fought Rei for Shinji..." Kensuke complained sighing heavily and looking at the ceiling. "That would be a show to see..." Toji joked causing both the teenaged both to snicker.

It was lunch time now and the door slid open. No one really paid attention but those who had noticed the person who entered the room was an albino male. Rei turned her attention to the trespasser. "Who is that?" She questioned. "Who's what Rei?" Shinji turned and caught gaze with the albino child. "I... I don't know..." Shinji answered shiving slightly. "He seems... So familiar... Yet.. We've never seen him before..." Shinji commented as both Rei and himself kept an eye on the stranger.

"Excuse me," The stranger called out standing behind Asuka and Hikari. "Hm? Yes?" was Asuka's response. She hadn't bothered turning around. "Do you remember our date today, Ms. Sohryu?" The voice called out once more. Asuka turned around after recognizing the voice. "Ah! Kaworu!" She nearly squealed in joy seeing him. Kaworu smiled his warm and comforting smile. "I haven't forgotten... So where's you're friend?" Asuka questioned looking around. "He came down with an illness. He can't come but We can still go if you want." Kaworu suggested and lied all together.

"Aw... That's terrible... Oh! I know! Hikari let's get Toji to come along so it's like a double date!" Asuka suggested. "W-what? A double date with Toji and me...?" Hikari blushed deeply at the thought. "Yeah! I'll guarantee he'll say yes." Asuka assured her friend grinning widely. "Heh... Well ok...I'll ask him after school.." Hikari responded still blushing. "Great! You don't Kaworu do you?" Asuka asked. "Not at all. The more the merrier." Kaworu answered smiling warmly again.

The bell rang giving the signal that lunch was over. "Oh, I guess I'll see you.. Um.. Where do you live again?" Kaworu asked pretending he was in a hurry. "oh right." Was Asuka's response as she quickly grabbed some paper and wrote down an address. The redhead handed him the piece of paper. "Thank you," Kaworu bowed, taking the paper and one of Asuka's hands and placing a light kiss on it before running out of the room. Now it was Asuka's turn to blush.

After about a half an hour Shinji couldn't take his curiosity. A small and nearly un audible 'ping' sound hit Asuka's laptop. "Hm?" She began reading the message.

_Ikari Shinji: Asuka? Who was that guy? _

_Reply?_

Asuka hesitated whether or not to answer. Turning her gaze towards to teacher to see if she was watching her. The teacher wasn't they were too busy writing down on the board. Asuka replied the message as quickly and as silent as she could type. This time the small ping hit Shinji's laptop. He read the message.

_Sohryu Asuka: My date, Baka._

_Reply? _

Shinji raised a brow and typed another message a bit annoyed. Asuka exited from the conversation and ignored the rest of the messages Shinji sent to her. Eventually he gave up.

The final bell rang and everyone got ready to leave. Mostly. "Go on Hikari! Go and ask him already!" Asuka cheered on her friend as she slowly made her way to the jock. "Um... Toji I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and Asuka to the fair with her date.." She quickly asked. Toji stood there and blinked a bit. "sure," was his response before smiling and ruffling Hikari's hair a little. The class president blushed a dark red and walked back over to Asuka. Asuka of course was grinning ear to ear. "Told ya so." She taunted. Hikari smiled at her friend. "Heh, thanks Asuka. You were right." Hikari thanked. Asuka laid her hands on hers hips. "Well of course! I'm always right! Haven't you learned that yet?" the redhead said prideful.

Shinji and Rei were chatting at her locker while Asuka was already off school property, as were Toji and Hikari. Kensuke leaned against the doorway, watching Rei and Shinji giggle about a joke. "She's very pretty isn't she?" a voice called out to Kensuke but not loud enough for the couple to notice. "What?" Kensuke looked at the albino child. "That Ayanami girl. You think she's cute don't you?" he questioned. Kensuke blushed lightly and looked away to hide it. "what's it to you? " Kensuke murmured. "nothing really. Just curious. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The albino smiled warmly. "Well...alright... I do... But she's Shinji's now. I never had a chance with her anyways." Kensuke admitted. "Thought so, well I should be heading out. Bye." The albino rushed this sentence and ran off down the hill.

Kensuke watched him go, blinking a couple of times. "Kensuke? Did you want to talk?" Shinji asked, now beside the military fan. Kensuke jumped slightly and looked around. "W-where did Rei go?" Kensuke asked panicky and flustered. "She left for home through the other exit. Why are you just standing here?" Shinji questioned unaware of Kensuke's previous conversation. "Uh... I was.. Waiting for you. You see I got the game you wanted me to lend you back from Toji." Kensuke hurried into his backpack and pulled the game out. "Ah! Awesome, thanks Kensuke." Shinji smiled and placed the bag in his own backpack. "No need, I guess.. I'll see you Monday." Kensuke said and headed towards the other exit. "Um, Ok Bye then." Shinji responded.

After an hour of walking Shinji turned the door knob to the apartment and slipped his shoes off. Noticing the second pair of shoes Shinji believed Misato was home. He walked into the kitchen sluggishly and set his backpack down on one of the kitchens wooden chairs, pulling out one and sitting down. Sighing heavily the teenaged boy smiled. "Misato? Is that you?" A familiar voice shouted. Shinji jumped recognizing the voice. The jump cause his chair to fall back and bump his head on the floor. "oow!" Shinji whined, holding the impacted zone on his head. "It-it's just me... W-what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be staying at Kaji's for a while." Shinji hesitated to ask. "Well all my stuff is here and I don't feel like having to pack it all up and moving again so I came back." Asuka answered. Shower water could heard falling heavily onto the floor below it. Shinji sighed heavily and dragged his back pack to his room, closing the door behind him.

The bathroom door opened wide as steam flew and dispersed. With one large red towel covering her body and a smaller red towel on her head Asuka walked down to her room. Glancing over at Shinji's and seeing that it was closed she decided there was no need to shut her door all the way and left a small creak in it. Shinji slid his door open silently. Thinking she was still in the shower he lifted his head and looked at her door. The creak from her door was directly in his gaze. In Asuka's room she bent down placing her feet between the holes of her panties, giving Shinji a direct view of the redheads womanhood. A dark shade of red crossed Shinji's face as he swallowed hard but he couldn't move he couldn't stop watching. Asuka turned around to the mirror giving Shinji a view of one her breasts as she put her bra on.

The front door opened and shut silently as Shinji continued to watch Asuka from his bedroom door. "Shinji? You here yet?" Misato shouted. Shinji snapped out of it blushing a deeper red as he noticed a large bulge in his pants now and slammed the door. "I-I'm Here Misato!" Shinji yelled out jumped onto his bed to hide the bulge. Asuka ran out of her room, now fully dressed. "Huh? Oh Hey Asuka, decided to come back?" Misato asked smiling sweetly. "Yep" Asuka nodded. "I have to wait for my date now." Asuka answered. "Heh alright I'm going to check on Shinji." Misato announced, pointing to Shinji's room. "Ok." Was Asuka's response.

"Shinji?" Misato called out, opening his door. "Yeah?" he responded normally. "Is something wrong?" Misato asked a hint of worry in her voice. "Not really Misato. I'm just tired. Sorry if I worried you." Shinji answered. "Ah, it's fine. You just get some rest then." Misato smiled and closed the door. Shinji sighed heavily with relief. _Oi... Why did __**you**__ have to happen..._ Shinji thought referring to the bulge in his pants. (xD I'm so eviiiil!! I was laughing the entire time I did these paragraphs..xD)

The door bell rang and Asuka rushed to it from the kitchen. Misato smiled hearing her. Opening the door Asuka found Kaworu, Hikari and Toji outside. They were all dressed up and ready to go like her. " Misato! I'm going out for my date now!" Asuka shouted. "Alright." She waved a little, sipping her beer and knowing Asuka couldn't see. "My don't we look lovely today." Kaworu complimented. Asuka shut the door and smiled, running to the front of the group. "Why thank you Kaworu." She thanked.

Leading the group Asuka walked out of the elevator first. "Nerv's already assorted a ride for you." Kaworu noted poking to a NERV limousine. "Heh, well what you all waiting for? Let's get in!" Asuka shouted entering the car first followed by Hikari, Kaworu and lastly Toji. The NERV agent closed the door and quickly ran over to the other side, hopping into the drivers seat and starting the car up.

As the car drove down the roads to it's destination the group chatted and compliment one another, occasionally telling jokes and cracking everyone up. "So Kaworu, what was you're friends name anyways?" Asuka asked. Toji and Hikari cheering her on. "Heh, his name? Simple It was Leo." Kaworu replied smiling. "Leo? Not Leon?" Hikari questioned. "Just Leo. I tease him on occasion because of his name. " Kaworu answered. "That's pretty weird if you ask me." Toji commented. "Toojii!" Hikari whined. "What? It is." Toji responded. The class president sighed in defeat.

"Heh, you can't teach old dogs new tricks Hikari." Asuka teased a bit, causing Hikari to blush a small bit. Kaworu smiled and turned his gaze to Asuka. Asuka picked up on the sudden attention like a radar and returned his gaze. "what?" she asked. "Nothing. It's just... You're eyes are so pretty." Kaworu complimented again causing Asuka to blush a light pink. "Flattery won't get you very far bud." She roared still blushing. Hikari and Toji were giggling and snickering at this.

One glare from Asuka however changed this. The two were both quite on the ride to the fair after that. Kaworu smiled warmly still staring at Asuka. The attention made Asuka's blush grow deeper and deeper. Then suddenly the car stopped. The NERV agent hopped out from his drivers seat and opened the doors for all the kids. "We are at your destination madam's and sirs." The agent announced. Asuka of course, hopped out of the vehicle first followed by Kaworu, Hikari and Toji.

There at the fair. But now what? What does Kaworu have planned for Kensuke and is it just me or does Shinji seem a little jealous?


End file.
